Flotilla of Esfera
Flotilla, known by some of the residents as Floaty-Town, is one of the city-states active in the Auric Archipelago on the Realm of Esfera. It is populated almost entirely by Goblins. History The Goblin city-state in the Auric Archipelago has a long history. It begins with the tribes of several islands in the Archipelago, who made war on each other as well as the neighboring Halflings and Gnomes. While the Goblins remained at a low level of development however, the other two races advanced, and quickly overcame their foes. Failing to even unite, most of the Goblin tribes were subjugated or enslaved by the enterprising Halflings and Gnomes. The most clever of the slaves saw this not as enthrallment, but opportunity. While enslaved, they studied and learned from their new masters, passing the knowledge on to descendants for several generations before some of their kind led a revolt and fled back to their home islands. The largest, referred to only as "Goblin Island" became the base of their power. Reuniting with distant relatives, the escaped slaves rallied the tribes for the first time in the Archipelago's history and drove off the forces sent from Zenoa and Seagarden to reclaim their slaves. The allied Goblins set up a city of their own on the shores of Goblin Island, the leading escapees naming it "Flotilla" while their uneducated brethren merely called the place "Floaty-Town." Time cooled the heads of the leaders of the city-states, and eventually the Halflings and Gnomes agreed to let the Goblins retain their freedom, and their new home. War was no longer chief among the concerns of Seagarden and Zenoa, they had already begun to trade with Humans. Having many natural resources Flotilla soon joined them, and, while not quite as successful as its older sisters, became a prosperous city-state as well. Government Flotilla is ruled by a small council of important members of different Goblin tribes, though the more educated descendents of freed slaves generally take the reins in the bigger picture. The sub-chiefs are happy just to know their voices are heard and their villages are safe. Culture Flotilla is a chaotic little town of chaotic little people. The Goblins run and swim around as though they are always in a hurry, and they very often are. The construction of Flotilla is simple, not only to make it easier on the Goblin citizens, but also to make it easy to affect repairs when portions of the city are destroyed. Being that the entirety of the city is built on stilts or simply floating on the water, the buildings are primarily made of wood. Goblin religion reveres a number of local deities, some astral entities and some general superstition (some of which has been co-opted by astral beings). While there are some overly religious Goblins who see the hand of their gods in any thing and are quick to drop into prayer, others barely pay it any mind, only offering prayers on the occassion their lives are in danger. Locations While Flotilla is a city-state, it is also a general term for a small nation of Goblins, with several other islands under its aegis. Flotilla The major city-state, in which most of the Archipelago's goblins dwell. Chief House Not precisely the home of a chief, it is considered by the resident to be chief among their houses/buildings. Chief House is where the council of sub-chiefs meets, and also where dignitaries are met with on the rare occassion one appears in Flotilla. Bigboat Yard Flotilla's example of a shipyard, where goblin carpenters cobble together seagoing vessels strong enough to withstand storm and high seas. Kigli Village A goblin village located on an island near the main one. Affiliations Allied to the other Half-States. Notable Citizens Big Captain Saltguts Captain of the seagoing Goblin vessel Saltyteeth, Saltguts has survived many trips around the Archipelago and to far off places such as Frisdam and the Balinberry Islands. See Also Realm of Esfera. Category:Goblinoids Category:Realm of Esfera Category:Nations